The girl who was endangered
by Snowskullls
Summary: What if there was another girl there that night with Harry? what if she was just as important as him? What is she was part of an endangered species and also was set to be Harry's soulmate? Meet Carson Black she is that girl,she is the perfect blend of witch,veela and Phoenix read as they go thorough hogwarts and life. Years (1-7) I do not own the Harry Potter series only Carson
1. 10(almost 11)years ago

A small cottage like house in godric hollow was nearly bursting with activity.

Lilly potter and Emma Black were about to have their first borns,Lilly a boy and Emma a girl.

You could hear the pained screams throughout the house and nervous footsteps pacing back and forth in the living room. Soon the wail of a baby is heard and both men rush up the steps the see the doctor coming out of the room with a baby in his closer look it is shown to be a baby boy ,Harry Potter in fact.

James was ecstatic his son looked just like him with his Lilly's eyes. Sirius on the other hand was not so happy as he wanted to see his daughter.

Not five minutes later another baby cry was heard and the doctor once again come out with a baby with mostly blonde hair with red and black highlights,she was the perfect blend of her everyone is Carson Black.

\- One year later-

Many months have pasted and it was Harry and Carson's first birthday. Those two were inseparable and did every thing together and would cry when they were apart, so the blacks hardly ever left the potter first birthday was a important event and James potter had all of his friends from hogwarts there and even some professors showed up .Everyone was fawning over the children and well the two children in question were two busy sleeping together to notice.

-A few months later-

James,Sirius,Lilly,and Emma were watching as Carson and Harry took shaky steps around the house. They all smiled at one another and suddenly Sirius remembered that he needed some thing from his house

"Emma,I need to go and get something that I forgot for Carson at the house and I will be right back.I love you and Carson always and forever."he said and disapperated. Not knowing that that would be the last time he would ever say that to after he left the door rattled and they all knew who was there.

"Take the children upstairs I'll hold him off!"James yelled as Emma and Lilly graves the children and ran to Harry's they barricaded the door they heard the front door give way and a green light flash under the door and a heavy thump follow of them were ready to protect their children with every thing they had and when Voldemort bust open the door and killed them,they had already given all their love and power to there children to protect them. Voldemort wanted the children gone in case they were the ones his followers told him about. He took one look at the two crying children and spoke the two words that could end their did nothing but give them scars and Carson special abilities and rebound back and "killed" him,and now they are known as the Children who lived.

Sirius black come back two his friends house to see them all dead and the two children crying he holds them and sheds his own tears over his dead wife and two good friends. Soon he hears thundering footsteps and turns to see Hagrid,half giant and hogwarts takes one look around the room and his eyes darken as sadness fills them he turns to Sirius and says,"give me the kids dumbledoor wants them."

Sirius reluctantly hands them over and also gives Hagrid the keys to his motorcycle,he has plans of his own.

At private drive -

Dumbledoor stood outside the Dursley's house as he waited for Hagrid to arrive with the children.

"Oh professor McGonagall I didn't expect to see you here."dumbledoor's amused voice said to a very stiff looking cat looked at him we rod for a second and where that cat had been stood a very ruffled women.

"How did you know it was me?"her question was asked and met with an amused chuckle.

"Oh my dear professor,I've never seen a cat sit so stiff." Dumbledoor says as his eyes twinkle.

"Where are the children?"is the next sentence that came out of the professor's mouth and dumbledoor simply said Hagrid and at that exact moment a motorcycle came floating to the ground.

Both professors turned at the sound of the motorcycle and watched as Hagrid arrive with the sleeping and Carson seem unharmed until you look at his forehead and her neck and see to lightning bolt scars.

Dumbledoor takes the children and carries them to the door step he places them down and reached into his cloak,and he withdrew a envelope with their placed the envelope between them and turned away.

"Good luck you too,we will see you in eleven years,"and with that he and the ohers disappeared.

Harry and Carson were dead asleep and would scare the crap out of petunia in the morning when she put put the milk would spend the next couple of months getting poked by Dudley,so with their fingers laced together they slept peacefully until light.

-Sirius Black-

Azakban all because of that stupid Peter now he won't see his daughter or godson grow because of that that backstabbing traitor.

All he can hope is that he can get out and see his daughter and godson before the dementors kill him or worse kiss him.

 **Hi everyone this is Snowskulls and this is my new story feel free to comment and give me your ideas and thoughts Also tell me what year you want them together but not least look on my profile for outfits**

 **\- snow**


	2. A fun trip to the zoo

\- **present day-**

 **No P.O.V**

"Wake up!",a shill yelling could be heard from a house in a quiet neighborhood as Petunia Dursley woke up her nephew and 'little girlfriend' to make breakfast for her,her husband,and son.

"We're up."a quiet male voice said from behind the door. Behind that door lay two previously sleeping 10 year olds,they were Harry Potter and Carson Black.

"Are you ready?"Petunia's loud voice carried easily through the cupboard's thin door.

"Nearly"a soft voice yelled back simply nodded her head and told them that they knew what to do and walked the cupboard two children were finishing up getting ready when they heard what was like an elephant stomping down the steps,but they both knew that it was only Dudley they dursley's overweight son.

"COME ON COUSIN AND CARSON WE'RE GOING TO THE ZOO!"Dudley yelled why placing dust all over Harry and Carson as their cupboard was under the Harry unlocked the door Dudley was there waiting to push him right back in on top of Carson.

"Ow! Carson whisper yelled which made Harry angry because if he hadn't pushed him he would have never hurt quickly got off of her and checked her for injuries,and when he deemed that she was okay he relaxed and let them out of the cupboard. They immediately went to their "stations" to start breakfast for the Dursley's so that they wouldn't be punished when nothing was waiting for the three Dursley's sat at the breakfast table and were served they didn't say thank you or anything to the children that served and made the food that they were eating,but that didn't bother Harry and Carson because they knew that the Dursley's would never say thank you to them and they weren't bothered by it anymore. Soon the subject of Dudley's birthday cam up because he was counting all the presents.

"35,36,37... Where's the rest I had more than this last year!" Was his scream as he threw a tantrum, his parents tried to convince him it was ok beacuse some were bigger than last year,but Dudley didn't care about that her cared about the number there was waiting on him to open them.

"wow talk about spoiled rotten," Carson whispered to Harry and he lowly would think they would be jealous but how could they when they have never gotten any presents just doesn't bother them anymore.

" she can't take them"Vernon said and by that he means the elderly lady that lives across the street that always takes Carson and Harry whenever the dursley's go out places.

"You can just leave us here,"Harry and Carson saw this as a great opportunity to get to stay home and do thing that they have never been able to do before like watch tv or play on Dudley's computer,but that hope was shattered real quick.

"NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! AND COME BACK TO SEE THE HOUSE DESTROYED!," Vernon yelled in response to Harry's suggestion of them staying home alone.

Well I suppose we could take them and leave them in the car,"petunia said as a way to keep them out of the way,and not them ruin her duddykins birthday.

"No that's a brand new car and they aren't going to ruin it by sitting in it,"Vernon immediately objected as Dudley started to throw a fit about his dreadful cousin and his horrible 'girlfriend' ruining his birthday.

"I...DON'T...WANT...THEM...TO...COME...they ruin everything !"Dudley 'cried' and his mother took one look and bowed to his every whim.

"Oh don't worry darling,we won't let the horrible boy and girl ruin your birthday,"she said to comfort him as she wrap her arms around his large smirked at them though a small gap in his mother's and Carson couldn't help but roll their eyes as Dudley tried to taunt them this sort of thing stopped hurting them years ago.

\- **one** **hour** **later** -

Harry and Carson couldn't believe their luck they were actually getting to go somewhere and not being stuck at old 's house,but of course before they were let into the car Vernon had to warn them.

"Listen up you two I want no funny business on this trip,so nothing better happen or you won't get out of that cupboard till Christmas."he told them and awaited their reply.

"Yes,sir,"was what they said back to Vernon and with that they were let into the car,and they were off to the zoo. When they arrived at the gates Carson and Harry were looking around amazed at all the creatures in one place.

So far Carson and Harry can count this as they best day of their lives,because they got to go to the zoo,haven't had Dudley mess with them and Vernon even bought them cheap ice wasn't going to buy them any thing but the ice cream lady asked them what they wanted before Vernon could rush them out of sight. Now they were in the reptile house and currently standing by a snake that could wrap its body around Vernon and Dudley's and still have room for petunia and their car.

"Wake it up!"dudley's voice pitched though the quiet space of the reptile listening to his son as always Vernon quickly tapped the glass hard,but the snake didn't did it again and still the snake remained asleep.

"This is boring lets go look at something else,"Dudley decided after seeing that the snake was not going to wake up and dragged his parents off the see the color changing lizard.

- **Harry's P.O.V-**

"Sorry about him,he doesn't understand what it's like"I told the snake after how me and Carson saw uncle Vernon and Dudley treating the snake nodded to him and a very shocked Carson turned to him.

"Harry did that snake understand you?"she asked and I really didn't know what to tell her because I was just as shocked,but he nodded for her benefit.I turned back to the snake and told Carson to do the same.

"Can you understand us?"I heard Carson ask the snake and we both heard this hissing noise that sounded a lot like _"yessssss."_ Happy that they had someone or something to talk to that wasn't them,they continued talking to the snake until Dudley looked over and saw that the "boring" snake was up and quickly waddled over his mother and father in tow towards him and Carson.

"MUM LOOK!"Dudley shouted loud enough for everyone in the reptile house to he got close enough,he shoved Carson out the way to for a better look at the now wide awake Carson knocked me over too and landed on the I helped Carson up I couldn't help but shoot him the worst glare I could muster I just wished something bad would happen to him for hurting as if by magic the glass in front of the snake disappeared and Dudley fell in as the snake slithered out.

" _Thanksssss amigosssss_ " was the snakes parting words to Harry and Carson as they watch the snake gave a parting they turned towards the Dursley's they saw how purple his face was getting and the glare he was sending knew they were in huge trouble when they got back to private drive,so they said goodbye to their freedom for who ever knows how long.

- **Back at Private Drive-**

"YOU TWO... IN THE CUPBOARD AND ...NO FOOD ETHIER!" Vernon screamed at the children as he dragged them to their cupboard by the threw them in and locked the door and know they sit their in complete darkness on their bed as they wait out their punishment.

- **Hogwarts Castle-**

Albums Dumbledoor sat in his office watching the names pop up on the parchment for the new first years coming to Hogwarts this school he was watching two particular names shows up Harry Potter and Carson Black. He better get the letters ready because he knows that it will take more than a few to even make sure that they get their letters.

"Ahhhh we are in for a very interesting school year indeed" Dumbledoor said to his Phoenix Fawkes as the rest of the children's names popped up for the incoming school year.

 **So this is the beginning to the first book and I would love to hear your thoughts on how it can be better but don't be rude and tell me how bad of a character Carson is because she is going to grow and Shane as this story progresses,but constructive criticism is always welcome and you have Idea don't be afraid to comment or PM forget to vote on the polls on my profile**

 **What year should Carson and Harry get together and what year should Sirius come in**

 **-snow**


	3. Chapter 3 sneak peek

**Hi,so I'm not dead I just been swamped with school so updating hasn't been an sin in I have been making you all wait so long I give you a sneak peak of the next chapter.**

\- **Harry P.O.V -**

After who knows how long the Dursley's finally let Carson and I out of our shared cupboard and let's just say that neither of us looked very good and we were wobbling on our feet a lot.

As soon as we stepped foot out of the cupboard we got a warning about keeping our weird in check and they told, more like ordered, us to make them breakfast and clean the entire house.

Carson and I looked at each other and hurried to the kitchen to make a quick breakfast for the Dursley's before we start cleaning the house.

- **Many hours later-**

 **Carson p.o.v**

As Harry and I finally relaxed on top of our shared bed, I really sit there and reflect on how bad our lives really are.

I really wished there was a way to just leave this place but I know that's not possible because both of our parents are dead and that means they aren't coming back.


End file.
